


Shimmy

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bollywood, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A get well gift :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Shimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts).



> A get well gift :=)

******

The music was faint, but definitely noticeable over the ever-present mental hum of the TARDIS. Looking up from her lunch, Rose debated whether or not to get up and investigate. On the one hand, she hadn’t had a chance to have a good sit down lunch in days, on the other hand, it was her wife.

Decision made, she reluctantly pushed herself up from her nice soup and padded on socked feet towards the source of the sound, finding herself in the entranceway to the console room, shaking her head at what she found.

An energetic, Bollywood tune filled the room as a troupe of holographic dancers swung around the console, the ghostly, monochromatic green glow somehow unable to completely dull the vibrant colors of their costumes as they swirled and spun.

In the midst of this, doing a very good impression of the dancers was The Doctor. Spinning around with a gleeful expression, she grinned as she spotted Rose.

“Rose! Rose! Look!” she called out “I can dance again!”

“I can see that,” Rose nodded as she stepped into the room proper, unable to keep the silly grin off her face as she approached her wife, stepping through several of the holograms “why Bollywood?” she asked as The Doctor spun around her.

“Don’t know,” the other woman shrugged “just felt like it. Oh! Oh! Watch this!” holding her hands up above her head, she gave a full-body shimmy worthy of a professional belly dancer “huh?” she grinned at Rose “come on, join in!” she encouraged.

“No, sorry, thanks,” Rose shook her head.

The TARDIS suddenly chimed, the holographic dancers suddenly changing from ghostly flickering images to lifelike, realistic illusions. Suddenly feeling something on her skin, Rose looked down at herself, finding that the TARDIS was now projecting the image of a vibrant orange sari over her form

“Oh, no, you don’t!” she declared “I want to eat my lunch in peace! Now knock it off!”

The TARDIS let out another chime, a glittering blue-and-gold sari suddenly enveloping The Doctor’s form.

“Oh! Yes! Brilliant!” she cheered, giving an energetic twirl, the illusionary fabric fanning out around her in a wide shimmer of color, and despite herself, Rose couldn’t resist reaching out to take her hands.

“There you go!” The Doctor grinned as she quickly spun Rose around as the music picked speed.

Oh well, Rose thought, lunch could always wait…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
